Magnolia's Adventure
by mylight85
Summary: 15-year-old Magnolia Fierce just moved to Japan and she hates it but once she gets adjusted to life in Japan,she meets Yugi and the gang. When Yugi changes into Yami and she recongizes him. What will happen when she meets the man in her dreams?
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: 15-year-old Magnolia Fierce just moved to Domino City because of her Dad and Moms jobs being transferred , once Magnolia gets adjusted to life in Domino, she meets Yugi and the gang and they become quick friends. What she didn't want to tell them was that she is having strange dreams about a man and can only recognize him by his voice and that she has a bracelet that has a weird eye on it. One day, when Yugi got the package from Pegasus and decided to play the shadow game, and changes into Yami , she recognizes the man instantly. What happens when Magnolia meets the man in her dreams?_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Meet

_5,000 years ago_

_Ancient Egypt_

_One day, a girl named Lia was walking down the dirt path of Egypt on her way home. When she was walking past a man selling jewelry her eyes landed upon a beautiful bracelet with a eyes on it._

_She asked, " Um, sir how much does this bracelet cost"._

_He said, " six coins, little girl"._

" _I'm not a little girl, I am sixteen-years old, so don't call me little," Lia said. She was so mad that she gave him the money and took the bracelet. She was so mad that she didn't notice that she bumped into someone._

"_I-I'm so sorry I didn't know where I was going," Lia said while picking up the strangers things._

"_It's alright I should be the one apologizing, " the stranger said with a deep, handsome voice._

_When Lia looked into his face and saw those amethyst eyes…_

_

* * *

_

5,000 years later

Magnolia Fierce just moved to Japan because of her parents jobs.

At first she hated it because she was leaving all her friends, her boyfriend, and her happy life, but then her mother had explained to her how life would be in Japan.

" Mag, honey you'll have a great experience in Japan and I know you'll make friends," her mother said.

" But m-o-m-m-m-m I won't have fun in Japan and I probably won't make any friends because they probably speak Japanese and I won't be able to understand them!" Magnolia exclaimed.

But in the end she had no choice but to listen to them and go to Japan and the most exciting news was… that she was going to the High School.

So, on Monday morning she had to get up and get ready and wear that tight, pink jacket and short, blue skirt. She decided to skip breakfast and go straight to school.

When she walked into class, she was scared, embarrassed, and frightened. So, she did what any new student would do sit in the back of the class.

After her morning classes she was so relieved when they were over that she ran out when the bell rang.

When Lunch rolled around she sat alone at one of the lunch tables. She was in deep thought when her thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

" Hi, I'm Yugi Moto," he said.

"O-Oh Hi I'm Magnolia Fierce," she said.

" Why don't you sit down with me and my friends, I know they won't mind," Yugi said.

" Oh, I don't want to impose," Magnolia said.

" No, you won't I'll introduce you to them," Yugi said.

Yugi brought Magnolia over to the table and introduced her to the gang.


	2. Chapter 2

_Magnolia: hi_

_Mylight85: what are you doing out of the box! I thought I locked you in there._

_Magnolia: um uh I picked the lock and Joey helped me out but don't get mad Joey. Please._

_Mykight85: ok, ok I won't get mad at Joey but just do the disclaimer. _

_Magnolia: Ok, mylight85 doesn't own Yu-gi-oh, Kazuki Takahashi owns yugioh, and she only owns me._

_Mylight85: Good job, now on with the story._

* * *

Chapter 2

_Secrets Revealed_

* * *

"Hey guys, this is Magnolia Fierce she is new to Domino," Yugi said.

Now, before Magnolia gets acquainted with the gang let me describe how she looks. She had black hair with red streaks, a tan complexion, and red eyes. When Magnolia gets mad or sad her eyes become a deep, blood red. _Now on with_ _the story….._

"Hi, I'm Joey Wheeler," the blond said with a Brooklyn accent.

"Hi, I'm Tea Gardner," the brunette said with a perky voice.

"Hi, I'm Tristan Taylor," the boy with the pointed hairstyle.

"Well, you know me as Magnolia Fierce, I just moved from America and please call me Mag," Magnolia said.

Since, Magnolia and the gang are now acquainted, they sat down and started talking about anything and everything with Magnolia so they can to get know her better. The lunch bell rang signaling that lunch was over. After lunch was over, the gang crowded around Magnolia to see what classes she has.

Magnolia has homeroom with the gang.

First Period- Yugi and Tea

Second Period- Tea

Third Period- Tristan and Joey

Fourth Period- No one

Fifth Period- Yugi

Sixth Period- Everyone

"Oh, I almost forgot that we have another person in our group, his name is Bakura but the only reason you won't see him is because he not feeling well," Yugi said.

"Is he nice?" Magnolia said.

"Yes he's very nice," Yugi said.

Fast forward to the end of the day.

Everybody said their goodbyes for the day and Magnolia was about to leave when Yugi tapped her on the shoulder.

"Do you want to walk home, since you live closer to me," Yugi said.

"Sure," Magnolia said.

"Do you want to come over to my house, so you can meet my Grandpa?" Yugi said.

"Ok, I would love to meet him," Magnolia said.

So, Magnolia and Yugi were on their way to his house.

"Grandpa, I'm home," Yugi said.

"Oh, welcome home Yugi and you brought a new friend," Grandpa said.

"Grandpa, this is Magnolia," Yugi said.

"Hello, Mr. Moto it's nice to meet you," Magnolia said.

"Oh, just call me Gramps and you're a very pretty girl, do you want to work here at the shop," Grandpa said.

"Um, uh n-no uh," Magnolia said while stuttering.

"Grandpa, your making her nervous and your scaring her, I'm going to bring Magnolia with me to the living room," Yugi said.

"Ok, Yugi I'll be in the back if you need me," Grandpa said.

"Ok," Magnolia said.

"Now, Mag I have something to tell you," Yugi said.

"Ok, what is it?" Magnolia said.

"It's-" Yugi was about to tell her when he got interrupted by the phone.

"I have to get that, I'll be right back," Yugi said.

Magnolia was thinking how good her life is because of the move," I finally have friends who appreciate me just like I've been a part of the group forever but I wouldn't have it any other way".

"It was Joey, he said that everybody is coming over," Yugi said.

"Ok, well that's fine," Magnolia said.

_15 minutes later _

"What's up you guys," Joey said.

"Oh, nothing we were just waiting for you guys to come on," Magnolia said.

"Well, since where here what do you want to do?" Tea said.

"Yugi, there is a package here for you," Grandpa said.

"Oh, there is let me see," Yugi said.

When Yugi opened the package, everyone saw there were a glove, two star chips, two cards, and a video.

"I wonder what this all means and look at this, the package says Industrial Illusions, isn't that company owned by Maximillion Pegasus," Magnolia said.

"Yeah, it is but why would he send me something but maybe we will figure out on this tape, Yugi said.

Yugi put the tape in and everybody saw Pegasus pop up on the screen.

"Hello, Yugi-boy I heard about how you defeated Kaiba-boy and I want to test your skills in a duel," Pegasus said.

"Wait how is that even possible, I mean you can't duel through the TV," Joey said.

"Well, with my power I can," Pegasus said.

Pegasus used his Millennium Eye and froze everybody and brought them to the Shadow Realm.

"Well, Yugi-boy let's see how good you are," Pegasus said.

Yugi didn't know how to handle the situation, so he was freaking out until Yami took over.( He doesn't know about Yami yet.)

"Well, Pegasus let's duel," Yami said in his deep, sexy voice.

What they didn't know was that Magnolia wasn't frozen because she was wearing her Millennium Bracelet and when she saw Yugi change into this different person, who is him but more confident and straight forward.

Magnolia thought, "So this is his secret but he probably doesn't know about this man and I don't know how this will work but I hope this new Yugi wins."


	3. Chapter 3

Joey: So um y-you found out

_Mylight85: Yes Joey, yes I did_

_Joey: so are you mad or something like that_

_Mylight85: Yes Joey I am mad, no I'm furious but I'm going to stay calm and wait for you to do the disclaimer._

_Joey: O-Ok Mylight85 doesn't own Yu-gi-oh which is owned by Kazuki Takahashi but does own Magnolia Fierce._

_Mylight85: Good, now on with the story._

* * *

Chapter 3

_A Determination to win_

* * *

Watching this duel was making Magnolia very nervous, because time was almost running out and who was going to win this duel.

She is having high hopes for the new, confident Yugi because she wanted him to win this duel and she didn't want him get hurt.

So, when Yami Yugi was about to finish the final blow with Summoned Skull ….when time ran out.

"Oh, no", whispered Magnolia.

"Well, Yugi-boy it's seem time has ran out, meaning I'm going to have to take something of yours," Pegasus said.

"What is that supposed to be?" Yami Yugi said.

"This," Pegasus said.

Pegasus using his Millennium Eye took Yugi's Grandpa in a golden glow and Yugi took over, seeing his Grandpa, his only family being taken away from him.

"Well, Yugi-boy that was an interesting duel and I hope to see you at duelist kingdom," Pegasus said.

"Yugi," Grandpa said.

"Grandpa!" Yugi said.

"_Oh, Yugi I can't believe Pegasus would do that," Magnolia thought._

Now, the freeze spell that Pegasus put on everybody else except Magnolia and Yugi, wore off leaving Joey, Tea, and Tristan confused.

"Huh, W-Wha happen'd?" Joey said.

"All I remember is Pegasus challenging Yugi to a duel and then blank," Tea said.

"Yea, that's all I remember," Tristan said.

"Grandpa", Yugi said mournfully.

"What's wrong with Yuge?" Joey said.

"Yugi was just about to win, when the time ran out and Pegasus took Grandpa's soul to make Yugi go to Duelist Kingdom," Magnolia said.

"Oh, so that's why he looks so depressed," Tristan said.

"You guys maybe we should-" Tea was about to say her little speech when she was interrupted.

"We should leave Yugi alone for a while now, I mean you can clearly see that he needs some time to think," Magnolia said.

"Uh, yeah what Magnolia said," Tea said, but her thoughts were, _"How dare she interrupt me when I'm trying to tell the guys to leave Yugi alone"._

"Come on you guys," Tea said.

"Yeah, bye Yuge," Joey said.

"Hope you feel better Yugi," Tristan said.

Everybody left except Magnolia because she wanted to say a few words to Yugi.

"Yugi," Magnolia said.

"Yes," Yugi said while sighing.

"Yugi, I know you're a great duelist from what I heard and I know that we will be by your side every step of the way and we will help you get your Grandfather back," Magnolia said while looking Yugi straight in the eye.

"Yeah, we will, thank you Magnolia for that piece of encouragement you're a great friend," Yugi said.

"Well, Yugi I have to go home now, I'll see you later," Magnolia said.

"Grandpa, I will get you back because I'm determined to win," Yugi said.

_

* * *

_

Mylight85: well that was the chapter but I'm sorry for coming out with this chapter so late. I hope u like the story so far.

_Millennium Bracelet powers: penetrate through any barrier and has a mind link connection with Yugi and Yami, Magnolia can use it to banish anyone to their worst nightmare. _


	4. Chapter 4

Mylight85: I know I'm late with this chapter but I was busy and I wanted to update it earlier, I just didn't have the time but here is the fourth chapter.

_Mylight85: I don't own Yu-gi-oh Kazuki Takahashi does, but I own Magnolia Fierce._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 4

More Helping, Less Arguing

_

* * *

_

Magnolia's Dream

_When Lia looked into those amethyst eyes, she froze and just stared because his eyes were pulling her in and she just couldn't look away._

_She studied his face and saw how angled and serious his amethyst eyes were, the way he smiled a warm, friendly smile, and how his blond bangs look great against his skin, and how his stature was like of royalty._

"_Hello, my name is Atem," Atem said._

"_O-oh, m-my n-name is L-Lia," Lia said while blushing._

"_Are you ok? Here let me help you up," Atem said._

_When Atem pulled her up, she tripped over a rock and it was like from a-far that she was going to kiss him but up close he caught her before she fell on top of him._

_She looked into his eyes, he looked into hers but before anything could occur Lia got up because she had to go home or her parents would get worried. She was about to walk away until she was pulled back by a strong arm belonging to Atem._

"_Um , Atem I have to get home or my parents would be worried, I already told them that I would be home before Ra sets," Lia said while blushing even harder._

"_Ok, I'll let you go but will I be able to see you again and next time I'll get to learn more about you right," Atem said._

"_Yes, you will but that will be next time if I get to see you again," Lia said._

"_Well then I'll see you again," Atem said while smiling, his signature smile._

"_Ok, bye I'll see you again," Lia said._

_When Atem walked away, Lia knees felt weak and her heart was beating at a fast pace and she had this cheesy smile on her face that she just couldn't take off._

_Then Lia realized that Ra was about to set, so she had run all the way home because she stood there to long daydreaming._

* * *

Magnolia woke up in a sweat wondering what that dream was about and why was she dreaming about a man that looked like the new Yugi and why his name was blanked out. She wanted to learn the man's name but it was like the name was being said but she couldn't hear it.

She looked to her bed stand and saw it was 4:00 only 2 hours until school started, since she was already awake , she took a shower while she washed her hair with strawberry shampoo and got ready.

So, Magnolia waited two hours until it was time to leave for school, she went downstairs put a poptart in the toaster and said goodbye to her mom and dad, while eating the poptart on her way to school.

Magnolia went to her class and saw that only Yugi was in his seat and when she looked at him, his face looked so sad and depressed. Magnolia took her seat beside Yugi and was trying to get his attention.

"Yugi, Hello earth to Yugi," Magnolia said.

"Huh," Yugi said miserably.

"Yugi, please cheer up," Magnolia said.

When Yugi was about to say something to Magnolia , when Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura came in the door talking about different things.

"Hey Yugi," Everybody said except Magnolia.

"Why does Yugi look so depressed?" Bakura said.

"Yuge's Grandpa soul was stolen by Pegasus," Joey said.

Yugi flinched when he heard Joey say it because he felt like they were talking about it like he wasn't even there.

Magnolia noticed Yugi flinching from what Joey said and decided to say something about it.

"Hey you guy's maybe we should stop talking about you know what," Magnolia said.

"Well, Bakura didn't know what was wrong with Yugi and he asked," Tea said.

"Well, don't you see that Yugi is hurting with being reminded about it every day," Magnolia exclaimed!

"I know but why do you need to get the last word for everything when it comes to Yugi," Tea exclaimed!

"Because-," Magnolia was about to say something when she was interrupted by Yugi.

"That's enough," Yugi exclaimed!

_Lunchtime_

Everybody except Yugi decided to sit outside and eat.

"I feel sorry for doin' dat ta Yuge," Joey said.

"Well, Bakura just didn't know," Tristan said.

"But we hurt Yugi in the process," Tea said.

"Um, guys I'm going to the bathroom," Magnolia said but thought, "_I have to go find Yugi"._

"Oh, ok will see you when you get back," Everybody said.

Tea looked at Magnolia suspiciously because she didn't think Magnolia was actually going to the bathroom.

"Uh, guys I'm going to make sure Magnolia makes it to the bathroom," Tea said.

"But she probably already…. knows," Bakura said,

Tea was already gone before Bakura could finish his sentence.

Magnolia searched everywhere for Yugi in the school, and she got frustrated and decided to sit down.

"I've looked everywhere for Yugi and he's nowhere to be found unless he's on the top of the school roof were no one would find him," Magnolia said while smacking her head.

So, Magnolia decided to go the top of the school roof and check to see if Yugi is there.

She finally made it to the top of the stairs and opened the door and saw Yugi.

"Yugi," Magnolia said softly.

No response

Magnolia walked up to Yugi and stood beside Yugi.

"I'm ashamed of myself," Yami said quietly.

"What?" Magnolia said.

"I'm ashamed of letting what happened happen," Yami said.

"You had no control of what happened and it's not your favorite and it's not your fault, it's Pegasus," Magnolia said.

"Yes it is," Yami said.

"No it's not, look at me Yugi," Magnolia said.

When Yami looked at Magnolia, she gasped because she recognize the face with his blond bangs, angled and amethyst eyes, and nice smile.

"Yes," Yami said.

Magnolia got out of her trance and blushed.

"Are you alright, your face is red," Yami said while putting his hand to her face making Magnolia blush even harder.

"U-um Yugi, you know the gang and I will always be with you all the way and will help you no matter what, so please don't be sad and cheer up because I hate seeing you so depressed," Magnolia said.

"Ok, I will try to cheer up but just for you," Yami said while smiling a little.

Magnolia giggled and said, "O-ok".

"Well, are you a little cheered up because I want s hug now," Magnolia said while smiling.

"Ok," Yami said while smiling.

So, Magnolia and Yami hugged and they stayed like that for a few minutes because they liked the warmth of the hug until the door opened and they saw….

.


	5. Chapter 5

_Mylight85: So, I've been busy these past couple of days, but I've finally got this chapter in and well here we go._

_Mylight85: I don't own Yu-gi-oh but Kazuki Takahashi does and I only own Magnolia_

_Magnolia: Hi_

_Mylight85: GET BACK IN THE BOX!_

_Magnolia:*runs away*_

_Mylight85: Sorry about that but on with the story._

_Chapter 5_

_More Helping, Less Arguing Part 2_

_So, Magnolia and Yami hugged and they stayed like that for a few minutes because they liked the warmth of the hug until the door opened and they saw…._

Tea, they were shocked and mad because, number one: there shocked faces came from being caught and number two: they were mad because she ruined the moment between them.

"So, what's happening up here?" Tea said suspiciously.

"U-uh nothing," Magnolia said while pulling away from Yami and blushing.

"Well, it looks like something," Tea said angrily.

"You know I better get out of here but before I go let me tell Magnolia something," Yami said but then whispered," Maybe we can finish what we started but I'll talk to you later."

Magnolia blushed and said, "O-ok, bye."

So, Yami left leaving a blushing Magnolia and a seething Tea.

"What was that" Tea exclaimed!

"It was me hugging Yugi," Magnolia said calmly.

"Well that wasn't a friendly hug that I just saw, it was more of an I-want-to-kiss-you-hug," Tea spat.

"What is wrong with you Tea, why are you making a big deal just because I hugged Yugi," Magnolia exclaimed!

"I'm making a big deal because I know you want Yugi all to yourself that's why I'm making a big deal," Tea exclaimed!

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, why would you be thinking that, Tea?" Magnolia said.

"When it comes to Yugi you always defend him and if he is off alone trying not to be found, you go after him and then when you're alone with him, you're trying to get cozy-cozy with him, and you know he is having a hard time coping with the fact that his grandfather is gone and your just taking advantage of that," Tea said.

"No, I'm not! Why would you say that you selfish, jealous bitch , I would never take advantage of Yugi like that when he is in a vulnerable state, I came up here to comfort Yugi, so I can make him feel better but one thing just led to another," Magnolia exclaimed!

"Yeah right, stop lying and just admit that you're the selfish one," Tea exclaimed!

"Ugh!" Magnolia said frustratingly.

"Just admit it and I will leave you alone the rest of the day," Tea exclaimed!

"No I won't because there is nothing to admit," Magnolia said fiercely.

Tea and Magnolia looked at each other with a fierce look in their eyes, neither one leaving each other gaze. Until, Magnolia decided to leave because she didn't want to keep arguing with Tea over jealously.

"You know what Tea I'm done, you can stay jealous all you want and be a little girl about it but I'm going to walk away and act like a mature teenager about this," Magnolia said.

Magnolia left the roof of Domino High with Tea still there acting like a little girl who didn't get what she wanted.

Magnolia was walking home with the gang but ignoring Tea in the process.

"So, you guys, do you want to come over to the Game shop today," Yugi asked?

"Sure," Everybody said.

When they made it to Yugi's house/ Game shop, Joey saw something on the door.

"Hey, Yugi what's dat," Joey said.

"I don't know Joey, let me open it," Yugi said.

"What is it, what is it," Magnolia said excitedly.

"It's three cards, the first one says the time and date to get to Duelist Kingdom, the second one is Glory of the Kings hand, and the last one is Glory of the Kings opposite hand," Yugi said.

"I wonder what the last two mean," Tristan said.

They decided to go inside Yugi's Game shop/house and trying to think what the last two cards meant.

"Oh, Yuge I forgot to tell you this but I got a tape in the mail and I wanted to show you guys what it is," Joey said.

"Oh, ok well put it in," Yugi said.

Joey put it in and came up a face Joey hasn't seen in a long time.

"Hey, big brother," Mysterious girl said.

So, the gang except Joey learned about his little sister Shizuka time is almost up meaning she might go blind if she doesn't have the operation.

"What am I supposed to do, I don't have that kind of money for her operation, I mean I'm her big brother and I can't do anything, I'm so useless," Joey cried.

"J-Joey," Magnolia said sadly.

Yugi went behind Joey and put his hand on his shoulder and said, "Take these."

"What, this is Glory of the Kings hand and a star chip, why are you giving it to me," Joey asked?

"I want to help you, so you can help your sister and I'm giving you the star chip, so you have proof of being a duelist, so shall we get ready for Duelist Kingdom," Yugi said.

"T-thanks Yuge," Joey said with tears in his eyes.

"It's no problem Joey, you're my best friend and I just want to see you happy," Yugi said.

"Aw, that's so sweet," Magnolia said.

"Yuge, I'm not a really good duelist," Joey said.

"Then I'll help you these next two weeks and we will duel until you get better and better," Yugi said.

"So, what do you say guys, are we going to help Joey or what," Yugi said.

"Yeah," Everyone except Joey exclaimed!

"T-thank you guys," Joey said with tears going down his face.

_Magnolia Dream_

"_Mom, I'm going to the river," Lia yelled._

"_Ok, just be back before Ra sets," Lia's mom yelled back._

_So, Lia went on her way to the river down the dirt road. Lia was a nice, sweet girl who had a tan complexion, light brown eyes, one red streak in her hair and always knew how to cheer someone up. She wears a brown dress that went to the middle of her thigh and brown sandals. The only accessory she had was the bracelet she bought at the stand that had the strange eye on it._

_Lia made it to the river and sat down just thinking about if she would be able to see Atem again._

"_Do you mind if I sit here," the cloaked stranger said._

"_No I don't mind," Lia said softly._

"_So, what are you doing out here, Lia," Atem asked?_

"_How do you," Lia said slowly before realizing it was Atem!_

"_Atem," Lia exclaimed!_

"_I was wondering when you would notice," Atem said._

"_So, what are you doing out here," Lia said._

"_I just wanted to clear my head and get away from the hectic life of the pal-l-l-l-la-bar, yeah a palabar," Atem said._

"_What's a palabar, I never heard of it," Lia said._

"_Um, it's a place where you sleep and get a hot drink of milk," Atem said._

"_Oh, well that makes sense," Lia said._

"_You know Atem, I usually come here to get away from my problems but with you here I kinda feel better knowing that someone is here doing the same thing that I love," Lia said._

"_Well, I'm glad that you're here too," Atem said._

_So, Atem and Lia looked at the river and just thought about how their lives are._

Magnolia woke up with a confused face and she thought, "_I wonder what that dream was about but it's the same man I keep seeing who duels but that's Yugi, right? Anyway I can't believe that tomorrow is the day we go to Duelist Kingdom, I just hope nothing bad happens."_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_Duelist Kingdom, Here we come_

Magnolia, Tea, and Tristan stowed away on the boat since they weren't Duelist and they wanted to support Yugi and Joey.

"Hey isn't that Bakura," Tea said.

"I wonder what he's doing here, I didn't know he was a duelist," Tristan said.

"Well, I don't know why he is here and how he didn't get caught but we will worry about him later," Tea said.

The whole time Tea and Tristan were talking, Magnolia was making sure the conversation between Yugi and Weevil didn't get out of hand because she doesn't trust Weevil and Weevil has this air of sneakiness that makes you want to see what he does next.

Magnolia was trying to listen to the conversation by straining her ears but if she got to close to the edge then she'll blow her cover that she is not supposed to be here.

Magnolia couldn't make out what they were saying but she could see what they were doing, she saw Yugi give Joey his Time Roulette card that was good but what happened next was unexpected.

Yugi was giving his Exodia cards to Weevil!

Magnolia was told by Yugi that Exodia had five parts but when you put them together they become this unbeatable monster.

"Yugi-"Magnolia was trying to say but she knew he probably wouldn't hear her even if she tried.

Magnolia wanted to do something but couldn't do anything and just watch Yugi's Exodia cards fly out into the sea and Joey jump into the sea to get Yugi's cards back and Yugi jumping after him.

So, Magnolia warned Tea and Tristan about what's happening and they found a ladder to use, threw it over the railing and helped them get back on the boat.

"Are you ok, Yugi?" Tea said.

"No, I'm not," Yugi said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Yuge I tried to get them all," Joey said.

"It's ok Joey, your life is more important than Duel monsters cards, I'm just sad that my Grandfathers strongest cards are gone," Yugi said.

"Yeah, you're best bud, man," Tristan said.

"Well, I'm glad you're ok Yugi and Joey," Tea said.

"Are you guys ready for Duelist Kingdom," Magnolia said excitedly.

"Yeah, let's go," Everybody said with their fist in the air. (I know cliché right.)

They arrived at Duelist Kingdom with high hopes and spirits wondering what this would bring them.

They walked to the castle since everybody is going in the same direction.

Everybody looked up waiting for Pegasus to talk.

"Attention duelists get ready for Master Pegasus," Keno said.

"Hello Duelist, welcome to Duelist Kingdom I hope you enjoy this tournament and have fun, some of you have more riding out then others but have a nice time," Pegasus said.

"Pegasus," Yugi thought menacingly.

"Ugh, I never liked Pegasus; he is just so – so-"Magnolia said.

"Stupid," Joey said.

"Yes, stupid," Magnolia said.

(I should describe what Magnolia is wearing; she is wearing a red short sleeved shirt with a v-neck and a black vest with a black jean skirt with ruffles at the bottom and knee high black boots.)

"Well, guys what are we going to do?" Tristan said.

"I'm going to find someone to duel the fantastic Joey," Joey said.

"Ok, Joey," Tea said slowly.

"Hey, isn't that Weevil," Magnolia said.

"Yeah, I wonder where he's going," Tristan said.

"Let's follow him," Yugi said.

So, the gang followed after Weevil and finally caught up to him in the middle of a field.

"Hahaha, Yugi you fell for my trap, now I want you to duel me," Weevil said.

"Why should I duel you?" Yugi asked.

"I want to see how good you are without your strongest cards," Weevil said.

"Ok, then I'll duel you," Yugi said.

There was a flash for a millisecond from Yugi's millennium puzzle and Yami appeared.

"Okay, Weevil lets duel," Yami said.

Magnolia zoned out and though of where she heard that sentence before.

"_We play this dueling game with monsters," Atem said._

"_Seriously, is it fun," Lia said._

"_Yup, I will show you some time," Atem said._

"_Okay," Lia said._

"_Lia, do you want to use these branches to duel," Atem said._

"_Sure," Lia said excitedly._

"_Okay, Lia lets duel," Atem said._

Magnolia zoned out a little longer causing her to miss almost the entire duel.

"Hey, Mag you see how good Yuge is," Joey said.

Magnolia didn't answer him.

"Mag," Joey said.

When he saw that Magnolia wasn't answering him, he shook her.

"Huh," Magnolia said.

"What are you thinking about? You spaced out during half of the duel," Joey said.

"I'm sorry , I wasn't thinking about nothing," Magnolia said.

"Are you sure?" Joey said.

"Yup," Magnolia said.

I wonder why I was thinking about that anyway?


	7. Chapter 7

Mylight85: Well this author isn't dead if you guys were thinking that. I just like to say that I finally finished this chapter and I'm so sorry that it took me so long to publish this chapter, but you guys will enjoy this chapter because there is going to be a lot of stuff that you guys will be like WHAT. So, enough of my rambling ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-gi-oh! But if I did there would a lot of changes and I do own my oc Magnolia.

* * *

_Chapter 7 _

_Romance is in the air, right?_

* * *

"Weevil, you're done for," Yami said.

"Now, Gaia the fierce knight, take out Weevil's Great Moth," Yami said with his strong, deep voice.

Weevil's life points went to zero and he stood there shocked, embarrassed, and frightened because he was defeated by this amateur.

"You tried to cheat Weevil by using dirty tricks you were the one cheated out in the end," Yami said while getting Weevil's star chips.

"Yah! Yugi," Magnolia said.

"Way to go Yuge," Joey exclaimed!

"That was great, Yugi," Tea said while hugging him and glaring at Magnolia the same time.

"_Ugh, she is just so full of herself,"_ Magnolia thought while rolling her eyes.

"So, what's next, Yugi?" Magnolia said.

"Well, we can find someone to duel or we could just hang out and check out the scenery of Duelist Kingdom," Yugi said.

"That sounds like a plan to me, how about it guys?" Magnolia said.

"That sounds good," Joy said.

"I would like that," Tristan said.

"Ugh, whatever, why would I want to hang out with Magnolia, anyway," Tea said.

"Tea, why would you say that about Magnolia, she is our friend," Yugi said.

"Well, she's not a friend of mine," Tea said while glaring at Magnolia.

"You're not a friend of mine either," Magnolia said while glaring back at Tea.

So, Tea and Magnolia were having an all out glaring war. The guys were in the background just staring at them while they anime sighed.

"Ugh, I'm done with you, Tea, I'm done, all you've been fighting with me about is Yugi, you know what Tea, and you can have Yugi for all I care. I'm leaving," Magnolia said.

Magnolia walked away with her emotions being confused and angry, she didn't know where she was going, so she walked into the dark, cold forest alone.

* * *

Yugi's POV

"Tea, what is she talking about?" I asked her.

"You know, Magnolia and I having our daily fight about who is jealous of whom, and who wants the other person," Tea said while laughing nervously.

"Tea, I want you to explain this now," I said in such an orderly tone, people would think I was Yami. (**A/N: He doesn't know about** **Yami, yet)**

"U-um, ok Yugi well, Magnolia and I don't really like each other , more like hate each other , this all started when you decided to ignore us because of your grandpa's soul being stolen, and Magnolia decided to go after you, and cheer you up. After, I followed her up to the roof where you guys were at, and I saw that you guys were hugging each other, I got jealous. So, after you left I got into an argument with her about you, and I hated how she always was able to catch only your attention, and not me. I wanted you to myself, so I decided to make sure Magnolia went away, so it was just you and me," Tea finished while looking at me with pleading eyes.

"_I don't remember ever hugging Magnolia or going onto the roof,"_ I thought.

"Tea, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you are the most selfish person I have ever met, and you are being such a female dog about this," I said while looking at her with hardened eyes.

"But- but Y-Yugi I did this all for you, I mean why is Magnolia so important to you, am I not important to you, either Yugi?" Tea said desperately.

"Ugh, Tea you are getting on my nerves, I'm going to look for Magnolia, and when I come back, you better be back to your old self," I yelled while running into the forest.

Joey and Tristan just looked at Tea in disappointment and disgust.

"What is wrong with you, Tea?" Joey said disappointingly.

"Yeah, Tea what happened to the girl we used to know, not this desperate selfish girl," Tristan said in disgust.

* * *

"_If I was Magnolia where would I be,"_ I thought while running through the forest.

I ran through the forest, and followed the path since it was still light out.

I stopped when I made it to this open field, and I saw someone sitting on top of a big rock, it had to be Magnolia.

I felt like something was taking over me as I walked silently behind her, and I heard her murmur something about Tea being selfish.

"Magnolia," I said behind her.

She screamed and almost fell off the big rock until she turned around.

* * *

Magnolia POV

I was sitting a giant rock looking at the sunset murmuring something about Tea being selfish.

"Magnolia," I heard a deep, velvet voice said behind me that sounded vaguely familiar.

I turned around and saw it was Yugi or the older looking Yugi.

"Yugi, when did you get here?" I said softly.

"I came to check up on you, after you ran away from the group, and I wanted to make sure nothing happened to you," the mysterious Yugi said.

"Nothing would happen to me," I said to Yugi before I turned my head to look after at the sunset.

"How would you know that?" the mysterious Yugi said.

'I don't know, but it just won't happen," I said.

Yami sighed, and decided to get on top of rock and sit right beside Magnolia.

"Can I ask you a question, Magnolia?" the mysterious Yugi said.

"Sure, anything," I said while looking at him in confusion.

"What did Tea mean back there?" the mysterious Yugi asked.

"Um, well Tea and I are not really, good friends because we both don't like each other very much, and we were fighting over you," I said shyly.

"Why?" , the mysterious Yugi said.

"It may seem that we both may possibly like you," I said with a blush on my face as I turned away.

"Lia, look at me," the mysterious Yugi said.

He took my chin gently, and made me look at him with his amethyst eyes that were serious and soft at the same time.

"Wait, what did you call me?" I whispered while looking into his eyes.

"I called you, Lia, it just suits you better than saying your full name," he said.

"Oh, well I like the nickname," I whispered while smiling.

"Yea I do, too", He said while caressing my check with his thumb and smiling a small smile that looks gorgeous on him.

He leaned close to me, and I leaned close to him until… I got a vision.

* * *

Vision

Lia was walking along the river and she looked older than what she usually was.

She was wearing this huge gold necklace attached to her silk white dress with a gold belt at the waistline. She had small golden earrings in her ears with rubies in them. She wore two gold bracelets on her wrist and forearms. She wore a small, little tiara that goes around her head with a ruby joining in the middle. She was wearing small golden slippers with ribbons going up to her ankle.

"Where is he?" Lia said in a much mature , older voice.

Lia felt hands come from behind her and covered her eyes at first she was going to scream until she smelt the familiar scent of the sands. She smiled and put her hands on top of the top of the stronger hands to pull them off of her eyes. She turned around and looked into those beautiful amethyst eyes that she fell in love within.

" Where were you?" she said in a soft spoken.

"I'm sorry, I had to take of some business at the palace," the man said in a strong voice.

"Oh, ok" she said to him.

" So, do you want to sit here and watch Ra set, until night falls," the man said.

She smiled and said, " sure I would love to….

* * *

End Vision

"Lia , Lia are you ok?" the other Yugi said while trying to shake Lia awake.

"Huh," I said as I sat straight up on other Yugi's lap. (**A/N: She doesn't know that) **I looked around with blurry sight for a little bit then blinked for few times until I figured out my surroundings. I was at Duelist Kingdom in a field and I think I was sitting on something. So, I started to bounce up and down to get a feel of it until I realized I was sitting on a pair of legs and then I heard a deep groan plus growl.

I looked up and I saw Yami with this look on his face then I looked down and realized I was on his lap.

"Um, uh-uh, I-I'm s-so sorry!" I said as I scurried off his lap as my face became red as a strawberries. I looked away and covered my face with my hands so he wouldn't see my face.

" _I can't believe I did that , I'm so embarrassed," I thought._

"Lia, why did you space out like that?" He said while looking at me with a serious gaze.

"Um, I was thinking really hard, and then my mind wandered," I lied even though it hurt me so much to lie to him.

"Oh, ok, but can you look at me?" He said while putting his warm fingers under my chin to make me look at him.

"_Omg, he's going to kiss me!" I thought._

"Are you ok with me doing this?" He asked me with a questioning gaze.

"Yes, I'm fine with it," I said while looking at him in the eyes.

He leaned in closer to me and I leaned closer to him until we heard a rustle in the bushes. So, we separated with blushes on are faces.

"Hey Yug and Mag are you over there?" Joey yelled before he appeared with the rest of the gang in front of the bushes.

" _Oh my gosh! We get interrupted again, Ugh I was waiting for this!" I thought._

"_Well I wonder what the problems is , anyway, I'll wait and think about this , later," _I thought.

* * *

**A/n:** Well, that's the chapter hope you guys enjoyed it.

Please review :)


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I'm so so sorry for not updating sooner to the readers that read this. I'm just being a lazy person and I have started summer school so I might get swamped with homework._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh and if I did there would be some major change. Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-gi-oh._

_Chapter 8_

_Unknown feelings_

_Story start….._

"_I can't believe I almost kissed the other Yugi,_" I thought with a giddy expression on my face.

" _I wonder why Magnolia is so giddy, today, it probably has to do with us finding Yugi and her all alone in the clearing," _Tea thought with a bitter expression on her face.

I was walking alongside Yugi thinking about the almost kiss we both shared and I glanced out the side of my eye and looked at him. I saw him looking at me too , So, I turned my head away as fast as I could.

"Hey, you guys come over here and look at this beautiful view," Joey said.

So, we walked over to the cliff beside Joey and watched the beautiful view of the ocean.

"I can't wait to duel, I'm goin' to duel the first person I see," Joey said.

"I don't think that's a good idea Joey," Tea said.

"I mean there high level tournament players here, Joey," Tristan said.

"I'll defeat all of dem, I'm going to be the next Duel Monsters Champion," Joey said as he looked at the ocean with determination in his eyes.

"Your being a little delusional, Joey," Tristan said.

"Yeah, Joey you need a reality check," Tea said.

"You guys, stop bashing on Joey, he has a dream will come true if he sets his mind to it," I said.

"Well, were just giving are opinions on how Joey needs to think smarter since he only has one-star chip," Tea said to me.

"Ok, well that's your opinion, but it seemed like you guys have no faith in Joey," I argued with Tea.

"We do have faith in him, were just stating the obvious," Tea argued with me.

"Well, you guys are saying things that might bring him down," I argued with Tea.

While, we were arguing over Joey's benefit, Joey was thinking about a time with sister when they were younger, and they went to the ocean. His sister told him she wanted to see the ocean and his younger self told her he will take her.

"_I'm going to get that money for you, Serenity, so you can see the ocean, again,"_ Joey thought while clenching his fist.

"Come on guys, stop arguing." Yugi said as he gotin between Tea and I.

"We weren't arguing , Yugi, we were just giving are opinions, that's all," I said.

"Mhmm," Yugi said while crossing his arms and giving me a look, that said 'I- know- your –lying- but- I'll- believe- you- for- now'.

"Yeah, opinions," Tea muttered.

"Hey, give me your star chips, kid," an obnoxious voice said.

"Why do I have a feeling I've heard that voice before," I muttered.

"I recognize that voice, it's Mai!" Joey said while running toward her voice.

So, we followed Joey and we came upon Mai taking a kids star chips. It seemed that the boy was very reluctant to give his star chips to Mai.

"I think you cheated!" the boy yelled at Mai.

"No, I didn't and I just know my cards very well_,_" Mai said obnoxiously while swiping his star chips out of his hands.

Mai turned around and she said, "Well, well if it isn't Yugi and his cheer squad".

"What does she mean by that," Tea and I exclaimed!

"I want to duel and I pick Joseph," Mai said while pointing at Joey.

"What, you want to duel me, well I'll take that challenge," Joey said.

"Wait, Yugi you can duel Mai, instead of Joey right," Tea said while looking at Yugi.

"Yeah, I don't think Joey is ready to take on an advance duelist like Mai," Tristan said.

"Come on, you guys should have faith in Joey," I said.

"I have faith in Joey and I know he will do well against Mai," Yugi said.

"Thanks you guys, I'm glad you have so much support in me," Joey said sarcastically.

"Come on Wheeler, I don't have all day to wait for you," Mai said as she got on the dueling arena.

"Yeah, Yeah, so ya' that eager to be defeated by the amazing Joey Wheeler," Joey said while puffing out his chest.

"Yeah, really amazing," Tea said sarcastically with a bored look.

I sighed.

"_I hope Joey knows what he is doing because if he loses, his sister will stay blind,"_ I thought as I looked at Joey still ranting about his awesome skills.

"Come on, Joseph Wheeler stop boasting and duel!" Mai exclaimed loudly.

"Ok, I'll stop," Joey said.

"LET'S DUEL!" Mai and Joey said.

"Go Thousand Dragon! Destroy her old Harpy Ladies," Joey exclaimed while pointing his finger dramatically at Mai.

As we watched Joey duel, we learned that Mai was only dueling for the money to buy material things. Mai decided to use a dirty trick that would psyche Joey and her opponents out. She sprayed perfume on all of her cards, so she could pick the card of her choice without looking at it making her psychic.

We watched as Mai's points reached zero.

"I can't believe, I actually lost to an amateur like Joey," Mai mumbled herself.

"Well, Mai that was good duel and you owe me a star chip," Joey said while putting his arm out to receive his star chip.

As I watched Joey tryin to get his star chips, I looked at Yami from the side of my eye.

I looked at Yami and couldn't help but blush at the sight of him. Every time I looked at Yami, my heart would flutter, the palms of my hands would get sweaty, and I would blush. I thought about the two kisses we almost shared. I was so ecstatic and eager to get that kiss because I felt his breath on my lips and it brought shivers down my spine and goose bumps on my arms. I was disappointed when I didn't get a kiss from Yami.

" _I'm so confused about my feelings toward him, I mean I can't like him like him! I don't even know him that well! But I feel this pull towards him, that I've never felt any boy before. I hope I can figure out this unknown feeling,"_ I thought as I looked up into the sky.

_A/N: So, how did you guys like it? Review!_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Well, it's the author and I'M SO SORRY that I haven't updated my story in awhile. I've been very lazy with my stories and I can't believe it has taken me this long to finish writing my story. I'm starting to come upon a block that is hindering me from making good ideas for each chapter. I should stop ranting about myself, so enjoy the story._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. I only own my character Magnolia and that's it._

* * *

_Chapter 9_

_It's a trap! (Part 1)_

* * *

After Joey's duel, we decided to go walking and help Yugi find some duelists to win starchips from. As we walked through the forest I heard a growl.

"Hey, you guys, what was that noise?" I asked as I stopped walking.

"Oh, sorry Maggie that was my stomach, I'm just so hungry," Joey said but more like whined as he clenched his stomach with his hands.

"Now that you mentioned it Joey, I am kind of hungry," I said after I put my right hand on my stomach.

"_Wait, when did I give Joey permission to call me, Maggie?" _I thought as I sweat dropped.

"Yeah, were feeling kind of peckish, too," Tristan, Yugi, and Tea said simultaneously.

"Oh my gosh, look at that mushroom it looks good, I'm going to eat it," Joey exclaimed as he almost dived for the mushroom.

"No, Joey! Don't eat that mushroom it might be poisonous," Tristan said as he jumped in front of Joey stopping him from getting the mushroom.

"Well, I'm still hungry," Joey whined as he clutched his stomach.

"I'm sorry, Joey, I wish I brought a bag filled with food," I said apologetically.

"Well, you didn't!" Joey yelled.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" I said with tears running down my cheek comically and hugging my knees by the corner of the tree.

Everybody sighed.

"Wait, I smell something. Something like a sea animal. Fish!" Joey exclaimed as he ran in the direction where the smell of the ocean was becoming stronger.

"Joey, wait for me!" Tristan yelled as he ran in the direction Joey went.

"Well, we better follow them," I said before I ran to catch up with Joey and Tristan.

Once, everybody caught up with us, we saw a fire and some fish on sticks that smelled delicious. Joey and Tristan stared at the food like they were dogs. They were about to eat the food until Yugi stopped them.

"Um, you guys, should you be eating someone else's food, what if they catch you," Yugi said.

"Don't worry about it, Yug, I mean the person who cooked these wouldn't leave them out in the open , if they didn't want anybody to eat dem," Joey said as he took two fishes on a stick.

"Well, I think this is wrong," Tea said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"For once, I agree with Tea," I said as I watched Joey and Tristan scarf the food down their throats.

A hand came over the ledge before another hand came beside it, and then a whole body come over the ledge. It was a man. He had tan skin, blue hair in a ponytail with a headband on, blue swimming trunks, and a very muscular body. He was also wearing the red duelist kingdom glove.

"Who are you people and why are eating my food?" The tan, muscular guy asked.

"This is your food. I didn't realize it," Tristan and Joey said simultaneously.

"Are you guys serious? How could not realize the food belonged to someone else!" I yelled at them with fire in my eyes.

"You guys can be so dumb, sometimes," Tea muttered.

"We're so sorry about their behavior, we will get going now," Yugi said as he tried to pull Joey and Tristan by their elbows.

"Yugi, I'll help you," I said as I took Joey's elbows and Yugi took both of Tristan's elbows to drag them away.

"Yugi? You're Yugi Moto, the guy who defeated the Duel Monsters Champion, Seto Kaiba," tan, muscular guy said excitedly.

"Yes, that's me and these are my friends," Yugi said as he sat on the ground to catch his breath.

"Oh! Since your Yugi's friends then eat away, and my name is Mako Tsunami," Mako said as he spread his arms wide and a huge grin spread over his fun.

"That's so considerate of you, Mako, I'm Magnolia," I said as I put my hand out for him to shake.

He shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Magnolia and you have a nice-looking bracelet," Mako said as he glanced at my bracelet.

"Yeah, I've had this bracelet for a long time, sometimes I feel like the bracelet is protecting me," I said as I looked at my bracelet and messed with it for a while.

"Oh, well aren't you hungry? You should go and eat," Mako said as he patted my head and gave me a side-way hug.

"Okay, see ya Mako," I said before giving him a small wave. I walked over to the gang, sat down on a log and took a fish on a stick.

*_few minutes later*_

"Man, I'm so stuffed, I feel like I'm going to explode," Joey said as he patted his stomach and stretched his arms out wide.

"Maybe, because you ate so much fish," Tea muttered under her breath.

"What was that, Tea?" Joey asked with a questioning look on his face.

"Nothing," Tea said with a bright, smile on her face.

"So, now that we have eaten, we should leave to go find more duelist," Yugi said as he got up and stretched his arms and body.

"It was such a nice meal, that you cooked thank you, Mako," I said as I got up from my seat and walked over to Mako. I sat on the log by him and gave him a friendly smile.

"You're welcome," Mako said as he smiled back.

"Well, I thank you for allowing us to eat your food, but we need to move along on our journey, right guys," Yugi said as he got up from the log.

"Right," Everybody said simultaneously.

So, Tea, Tristan, Joey, and I got up from where we sat and preceded to go walking into the forest until we heard a scream. We turned around and saw Yugi on the ground with a terrified expression on his face.

"Yugi!" We exclaimed as we ran up to him. Tea looked at Mako and glared at him.

"Why would you throw a spear at Yugi, Mako?" Tea said.

"I threw it at him because I didn't want him to leave and he owe's me," Mako said as he crossed his arms.

"Why couldn't you just tell him that!" Tea and I exclaimed.

"I don't know, but in exchange for eating my food, Yugi has to duel me," Mako said as he crossed his arms across his chest with a smug look on his face.

"_What the hell! It was all a trap!"_ I thought.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think about this chapter? Please, Review!


End file.
